The Glow
The Glow é uma canção escrita e produzida para a franquia Disney Princesa. A Canção é cantada por Shannon Saunders e foi feita para a entrada da Princesa Rapunzel a linha oficial. Saunders também cantou essa música durante um evento promocional, em que Rapunzel foi incluída para a franquia Disney Princesa como a décima princesa no Palácio de Kensington, em Londres, em 2 de outubro de 2011. Em 13 de setembro de 2011, o clipe da canção foi colocado no YouTube, com cenas dos filmes das Princesas. A música ganhou uma versão brasileira chamada "Deixa Brilhar", que foi cantada por Larissa Muarai. Ela também cantou a música em um evento para a Disney. Martina Stoessel desempenhou uma versão em espanhol da canção chamada "Tu Resplandor". Em 20 de setembro de 2011, a canção foi incluída como uma faixa bônus do álbum Disney Princess: Fairy Tale Songs. Uma versão instrumental da música também é utilizada como fundo do site oficial das Princesas no Reino Unido, em Portugal, além de outros países. Em 6 de dezembro de 2014, uma nova versão da música será lançada, com a voz de Sarah Geronimo, estrela da ABS/CBN, junto com um novo videoclipe. Criação e concepção "The Glow" funciona como o hino oficial às Princesas Disney, e serve como inspiração para meninas a acreditarem em seus sonhos, superando os desafios e realizando seus desejos. Letra When you feel like you're ready to go Somewhere you've never been Make a wish and the dream in you grows Shining as bright as day Carrying you far away A story begins with the light in your heart A fantasy, a dream, and a spark Once you believe you are ready to shine The princess inside you will show You are the glow You are the glow Look around take in all that you see You just might be surprised A world of enchantment and pure majesty You'll be discovering The princess that you're meant to be A story begins with the light in your heart A fantasy, a dream, and a spark Once you believe you are ready to shine Bright as the world's ever known You are the glow Feel your strength (You can face the world) Believe every day (Everything is possible) A magical journey awaits A story begins with the light in your heart A fantasy, a dream, and a spark Once you believe you are ready to shine The princess inside you will show You are the glow You are the glow You are the glow Versão brasileira Ao sentir que o momento chegou Já diante seguir Um pedido que se renovou Faz o sonho crescer Muito além de você (Refrão) A história começa no seu coração Com fantasia e emoção Pra ser verdade é só acreditar Na princesa que está em você Deixa Brilhar Deixa Brilhar Olha em volta e seja aprendiz Vai se surpreender Um mundo encantado tão nobre e feliz Logo vai descobrir A princesa em você vai surgir (Refrão) A história começa no seu coração Com fantasia e emoção Pra ser verdade é só acreditar Na princesa que está em você Deixa Brilhar Sorte assim (Pode confiar) Não vá parar (Sem nos avisar) A mágica vai se espalhar (Refrão) A história começa no seu coração Com fantasia e emoção Pra ser verdade é só acreditar Na princesa que está em você Deixa Brilhar Deixa Brilhar Deixa Brilhar Trivialidades * Da mesma forma que a música If You Can Dream, esta canção apresenta todas as dez princesas: Branca de Neve, Cinderela, Aurora, Ariel, Bela, Jasmine, Pocahontas, Mulan, Tiana e Rapunzel. No entanto, a música não é cantada pelas princesas da Disney. * A Disney fez essa música a oficial da franquia de princesas. * Essa é a canção mais atual da franquia Disney Princesa. * Pocahontas e Mulan são mostradas apenas uma vez no vídeo. Rapunzel é a princesa principal do vídeo, aparecendo várias vezes seguidas. * Mérida, Anna e Elsa são mostradas apenas uma vez no vídeo. Categoria:Canções Categoria:Canções da Disney Princesas